


The spider comes visiting

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Napping, Playing, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: It's a special day for Steve and he's excited. Also there is someone unexpected who visits.





	The spider comes visiting

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shoter than the other ones. I hope you dont mind.
> 
> Also if you have some promts for me to write you can alway conact me in the comments or on my twitter. @Yuulina_vre
> 
> But now, please have fun reading ^^

It’s a sunny weekend. The fall starts in its own tempo but everybody can feel the chills in the early evenings now and then. Most of the Avengers are out this week. Nat and Clint wanted to visit his wife and his kids, while Thor took Bruce with him to meet up with Jane Foster. It was a while since they saw each other. This leaves just Sam, Tony and Y/N with Bucky and Steve in the compound. Although, it’s a weekend, it’s busy in the building but in the living quarters it’s silent. Y/N has decided to sleep in today, just because it is a nice day, but she feels up to do nothing. But as so often her kids have other plans. “Mommy?” A whisper reaches her ears and she pretends not to hear it. “Mommy!” The whisper is just a little louder but demanding this time. A tiny hand reaches for her hand and shakes it. Y/N groans and opens her eyes to be met with a blurry version of a blonde little boy. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sits up a little. “Stevie”, she sighs and yaws, barely managing to cover it up. “What’s up?”

“I need to pee.”

“Then do it”, she shrugs at the words of her boy and looks at him as he fights and tries not to let go just yet. “But… I don’t have diapers.” Realization hits her and she smiles at him. “Right. Then hurry.” She jumps out of her bed and leads the boy to the kids’ bathroom. She helps him to sit on the child toilette seat and holds him as he lets go. “Did you have an accident last night?” The boy looks at her, his eyes bright with joy, but she recognizes the little feeling of betrayal in them, too. “No. I’m a big boy now.” Her smile grows a little wider as she helps Steve to clean up properly. “That’s true. Your first night without diaper and you managed it very well. I’m proud of you.” She crouches down and plants some kisses on his cheeks and forehead which makes him squeal in delight. A heavy body jumps up on her back and two strong arms drape around her neck. “I want kisses, too.”

“No! Mommy is mine!” Steve screams but his laughter fills the bathroom. He lunches himself on Y/N and hugs her tight. Buck instead lets loose and walks around her until he stands behind Steve. “Tickle attack!”

“Noo! Mommy, help me.” Steve scream-laughs as Bucky makes quick work of tickling his sides and his feet. Y/N just rolls with it and attacks Bucky until both children seem to communicate through their eyes, like they sometimes as adults do. And suddenly she finds herself on the ground as both boys tickle her quite aggressively to get her to laugh. It takes all three of them a while to calm down. But when they finally manage, Y/N promises them to eat breakfast in the common room with everybody else who’s there. Steve is jumping and bouncing and as soon as she opens the door he rushes out, Bucky not far behind. They run into the common room and just as Y/N enters she sees how Steve jumps up into Sam’s arms. “I didn’t pee my bed. I’m big now!”

“Really? Then you’re an adult now.”

“No.” Steve shakes his head in laughter and points at Bucky. “I’m like Bucky, now. I’m big.” He bounces in Sam’s arms. Y/N just takes the chance she has and snaps a quick picture of the moment. She looks at it as Tony enters. He yawns and looks over her shoulder at her phone. “It’s cute.”

“Yeah, it really is. Good morning, Tony.”

“Morning.” Tony gives her a quick kiss to her temple. He uses to do this from time to time when Pepper isn’t around and he misses her but won’t admit it. “What makes him so… smiley?”

“I didn’t pee my bed.” Steve struggles to get out of Sam’s arms, just as his feet touch the ground, while Sam sets him back down, he runs up to Tony with Bucky’s hand in his. Tony pats his head and smiles. “That’s good. What are you going to work for now? You managed your first goal.” Steve looks down and frowns as he thinks but then his eyes brighten up and he looks at Bucky. “I’m gonna marry Buck.” The whole room cooes and is just interrupted of the snapping sound of Y/N phone as she takes another picture. “We can’t marry, Stevie. Men can’t do that.” Steve smile falls at Bucky’s words and he looks disappointed around. “But I want to marry you.” Y/N feels her heart break at his small voice, so she crouches down beside him. “Two men can marry, Bucky. But he’s right though. You can’t marry Stevie. You’re both too young. You’ll have to wait until you’re both adults.”

“That sucks.”

“Bucky!” Y/N looks shocked at the brown-haired boy. He just points at Tony with his metal arm. “Uncle Tony says it all the time.” Y/N turns around and glares at Tony. He lifts his hands and shrugs while wearing an innocent mine. “We’re going to talk about that”, she grumbles at him and is pleased as all color drains out of Tony’s face. She turns back to the boys who’re hugging each other happily. “C’mon, you two. We’re talking about marriage on another day and eat breakfast first. And because it’s a special day I’m going to make some cupcakes later.” Cheers fill the room and Y/N is a hundred percent sure that she hears Sam cheer along with the two kids.

 

* * *

 

“FRIDAY? Did Tony get the groceries already?” Y/N looks up at the ceiling as Bucky pulls on her sleeves while Steve colors some books on the dining table in their apartment. “Boss just send a guest up to your floor who has the things you asked for. He should be here any minute.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“Mommy? Who’s the guest?” Bucky looks up at her with a blank and quizzical face. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Steve look up at her before he changes the color in his hand. “I don’t know.” She shrugs her shoulders and is about to say something else, because Bucky is still pulling on her sleeve, as a knock on the door sounds through the room. Bucky’s head whips around and he focuses on the front door. He looks at Steve as he jumps down from his chair carefully and, hand in hand, they rush forward to greet the mysterious visitor. Bucky reaches the door first and grabs for the handle and swings the door open. Even when Y/N is curious on who is going to visit them, there’s no need for her to follow the boys because their excited shouts tell her who’s visiting. “Peter!”

“Peter!”

“Hey.” There’s some rustling and giggling; as Y/N rounds the corner to greet Peter, she finds him loaded with three groceries bags and two children in his arms. “Boys! How about you let Peter come in before you jump on him?” She shakes her head but smiles at the three of them. “Hello Peter. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Hello, miss Y/N. Mr. Stark said this is for you.” He reaches out awkwardly to give her the bags. “Yes, thank you. I thought I already told you to call me by my first name.”

“R-right, sorry.” She smiles kindly at him while she carries the bags into the kitchen. “Make yourself feel at home, Peter. Do you want something to drink?”

“If you have something warm it would be nice, actually. It’s really chilly outside.”

“So hot chocolate it is”, she calls from the kitchen while Peter sits down on the sofa with Steve and Bucky. She listens the friendly chatter as she prepares the drinks for all three boys and carries them out to them. “We, too, Mommy?” Steve looks up expectant and makes grabby hands as she gives Peter a mug. “Yes, yes. Just sit down straight and get from Peter’s lap, will you?” Steve nods and sits down beside Peter’s left side while Bucky sits on his right side. Y/N gives them each a smaller cup, too, and leaves again to prepare the Cupcake dough. Occasionally, she looks into the living room. Over the next two hours she manages to take at least over twenty pictures of her boys playing with Peter. She snaps one of them building a castle with their Lego. One while they fight playfully, one of them tickling Steve and yet another one of Bucky and Steve tickling Peter for revenge. It feels like having three kids instead of two. But she's happy. Peter barely has time to visit and her boys love if he does.

The morning and some afternoon go by quickly and one look to the clock and to Steve’s tired face tells her that it’s time for his nap. She stands up from the couch and walks into the playroom. The boys are back to the Lego. This time trying to build the compound. “Steve, come on. Time to nap.” As soon as she spoke the words Steve gets up from his spot on the carpet and starts hiding behind Peter. “No.”

“But its late. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“No. Bucky doesn’t has to nap. So, I don’t want to.” His little finger points at his brother who’s still building with the block and not taking any notice from the discussion. “Bucky is old enough. He doesn’t need to nap, that’s right, but he can if he wants to.” Her gaze flicks to Bucky, as does Steve’s but Bucky just shakes his head. “Not tired.”

“I’m not, too.” Steve protests. He does not really manage to hide his yawn. “Come on, Steve. I’m sure Peter could use a break, too. Just lay down and rest a little. You don’t need to sleep, okay?” Y/N walks up to Peter and Steve and crouches down, eyes focused on Steve. The blonde shakes his head violently. “I don’t want to!” His voice slips into a light shout. He presses himself tighter to Peter and grabs the fabric of his shirt in his hands, his face pressed into Peters back. “Stevie, come on. I don’t want to drag you. When you turn four you don’t have to take naps anymore. It’s just a few months until then.”

“No!” This time he shouts and Y/N feels herself getting frustrated. That’s until Peter speaks up. “Steve. I think Y/N’s right.”

“Noo...” Steve whines and bounces on his legs. “Not fair. Bucky can stay. Peter, too.” Y/N and Peter change a helpless look. “That’s right. You know what, I think I’m going to lay down too. What do you say?”

“Really?” Steve pushes himself away from Peter, so that the older boy can turn around and look at him. “Yeah.” Steve’s mouth hangs open but he nods and as Peter stands up, Steve grabs his hand immediately. “Thank you, Peter. But it’s really not necessary. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s alright.” Y/N smiles at him and shows him to Steve’s and Bucky’s room. And while Peter changes Steve in his pajama she goes back to Bucky. “Do you want to help me in the kitchen?”

“Yes.” Bucky follows her and sits on a chair at the kitchen table. She places the bowl with dough on the table, so that Bucky can reach it and places some cupcake cups next to it. She shows him how to fill them and while the boy works, she washes the dirty things she has used. As she turns around Bucky just finishes the last cup. “Can I go now?” Y/N frowns for a moment at his request. It almost sounds as if she forced him to help her. But then she nods. “Sure.” The boy runs out and Y/N loses sight of him. She shrugs and places the filled cups on a baking tray and places it in the oven. She tuns it on and cleans up the mess Bucky has made of the table. She inspects the kitchen again and finds that everything is clean and neat. She makes her way into the living room in order to find Bucky. Maybe he’s interested in hearing a story from one of the books she has brought last week. No one is around, so she wanders through the next rooms. She stops short as she looks into the kids’ room. There, on the bed, is Steve, cuddled up to Peter. Both of them are fast asleep, blanket half on the floor. Behind Peter, she sees the brown hair of yet another person. Apparently, Bucky has slipped in behind him and cuddled up to his back. Y/N smiles at that. They look peaceful together and she silently asks herself why Peter really doesn’t come over more often. She snaps a quick photo and sends it to Tony. ‘Thank you for sending him up here’.


End file.
